Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Walkthrough
and Katey entering Still Creek.]] Between Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2, Chuck Greene, the hero of both sequel flees Vegas with his daughter Katey. In need of fuel and looking to stock up on supplies, Chuck and Katey stopped at the small desert town of Still Creek, shortly after their arrival a containment zone is breached and the undead begin to shuffle into town. Then someone steals Chuck’s truck. With Katey needing a shot of Zombrex very soon, Chuck searches Still Creek for the drug, and a way out of town.Owen, Malcolm. E3 2010 – Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Fact Sheet, Gamertactics, (June 17, 2010). Case 0-1: Find Katey Zombrex Brockett Gas Station safe house . ]] After the Introduction, and two screens explaining Zombrex,Two screens explaining Zombrex: File:Dead_rising_case_0_zombrex_intro.PNG and File:Dead_rising_case_0_zombrex_intro_2.PNG Chuck will begin the game in the Brockett Gas Station. The Brockett Gas Station is a safe house where the game can be saved, where Chuck can escort survivors too, and create combo weapons with the maintenance bench. Katey will wait here the entire game. There are several weapons in this room. Chuck's first Combo Weapon Chuck has the opportunity to make a Combo Weapon immediately. As the game starts, in front of Chuck is a door. To the left of the door is a Box of Nails and a Baseball Bat. Pick up both the Box of Nails and the Baseball Bat. Walk to the brown maintenance bench. A yellow action icon with a hand will appear prompting Chuck to "Place Item". Press the button to place the first item on the bench. A blue wrench action icon will appear again, this time prompting Chuck to combine. Press again. A cutscene will show that Chuck has made his very first Combo weapon, a Spiked Bat. Adjacent rooms in the Safe House In the adjacent room is the main entry where Frank pushed the vending machine across to stop the zombies. This room has Orange Juice and Snacks. Pick up one orange juice. Roof of the Safe House On the roof is a sniper rifle near the front of the store. The roof is reached by a ladder behind the main entrance room counter. Car Scrap Yard After creating the Spiked Bat and picking up at least one orange juice, exit the building. The entrance Chuck will use is in the room Katey is in, next to the maintenance bench. The door exits into a car scrap yard, turn left and walk around the derelict cars. Shack There is a small shack at the edge of the Auto Scrap Yard. Enter this shack. In this shack is two doors, one to the left and one directly in front of Chuck. Open the door directly in front of Chuck. Here is a restroom which is as a save point. This is one of three save points in Still Creek.In addition you will be able to save your game after several cut scenes later. Save the game. The other door is to Still Creek.This is one of two exits, Frank can also exit the safe house on the roof. Switch Frank to a weapon (using and ) before opening the door. Still Creek In searching for Zombrex Chuck must travel across this small town to the Quarantine Zone. Case 0-2: Find Zombrex Case 0-3: Broken Bike Case 0-4: Find Bike Parts The Mechanic Trivia Images Notes See also External links